Hidden Findings
by Prongs4
Summary: When Voldemort comes back before Harry begins school, the wizard world is turned around. Muggleborns are kept from Hogwarts to keep them safe and Harry is kept to keep him safe, never knowing the truth. What happens when he and two others find a way int


AN: JK Rowling owns about half the characters (and maybe a few more or less, not sure yet) and half (maybe few more or less again) of the places.  
  
I hope you like it!!  
  
Chapter One: An Interesting First Day  
  
Harry Potter woke up to a loud pounding on his door.  
  
"Wake up! It's your first day of school!" Aunt Petunia barked.  
  
Harry groaned and sat up and looked at the ugly uniform sitting at the edge of his bed. He crawled out of bed and slipped on his uniform before opening his cupboard door.  
  
He walked to the kitchen and helped himself to a piece of toast. Without Dudley there, there was more food to go around. After eating, he slung his bookbag on his back and went out to the bus stop.  
  
He glanced around. There were two other people waiting with him. Most of the teenagers in his neighborhood went to Smeltings or some girl's boarding school, like Dudley. He would be entering into his fourth year at Stonewall High this year. There were some benefits to going to a different school then Dudley: he had a few friends. The bus pulled up and he hopped on.  
  
A short time later the bus pulled up to the school. Harry hopped out and made his way into the school.  
  
"Harry!" a voice called. He turned around, it was his friend Mandy. She met him the first day of school their first year. She was new to the town that year and therefore did not know his prior reputation.  
  
"Mandy!"  
  
"How was your summer? Was it awful?"  
  
"Only a little," Harry said, "Dudley is still working on that diet of his, though, mind you, he does need it."  
  
"To bad you couldn't get out more and hang out with us."  
  
"I know," Harry said, "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon still try to make my life a living hell.though they have loosened up, ever since." Harry reflected.  
  
Mandy looked questioningly at him.  
  
"Never mind," Harry said. He had never told her, or anyone, about those letters he had received the summer before their first year. They were large and written directly to him in green ink, though after moving to the island house for the summer, the letters suddenly stopped. That was the time when funny things started to happen as well. Owls began flying out of pattern, as they had been that week Harry received the letters, but even more so, funny people in odd looking clothes were seen wandering the streets warily and an anxious feeling was in the air. "Reminds me of that time ten years ago." Uncle Vernon had said. When Harry had asked what had happened ten years ago, Uncle Vernon had snapped at him, "never mind! Just go to your cupboard!" Harry began school that following fall, where he had met Mandy and his three other friends Jordan, Sean and Aidan. Of course Mandy and Jordan were friends with some other girls, but the five of them were pretty close. They all understood Harry's difficulty with his aunt and uncle and tried to get him out of the house as often possible.school projects, etc. Unfortunately, with Dudley back in town for the summer, Harry always somehow got into trouble at the fault of Dudley, who of course never got into any trouble. Luckily Dudley had already left a week ago to spend some time with his friends before the term started.  
  
"Harry?" Mandy asked, "We're going to be late for class, hurry up!!  
  
"Right," Harry said, hurrying to his locker and shoving his book bag inside. He grabbed a folder and notebook as well as placed some pens and pencils into his pockets before hurrying off after Mandy. They arrived just before the bell rang into their first class: British History. It appeared the class would be more of a review than anything, as the teacher described the curriculum. They'd learn about the Celts, Romans, Germanic Tribes, Norman invaders and so on and so forth that related to all aspects of Britain. It was a required course so it wasn't like he could get out of it. After sitting in his seat and listening to the teacher drone on for ages, she said something that caught his attention.  
  
"In addition to regular class work, we will be taking three trips to London over the course of the year as well as a trip to Stonehenge next spring. In London you will have the opportunity to explore the area with a partner. However, each trip you will be expected to discover some aspect of history and write a short paper on each aspect. Your parents signed the permission slips at registration day to ensure you would be able to come. This is a required part of the course."  
  
Harry looked over to Mandy and caught her eye. She smiled excitedly. Harry smiled himself.London.he had only been there once with his aunt and uncle and Dudley two years ago for Dudley's birthday. Mrs. Figg was mysteriously out of town and was unable to watch him. The Dursley's, still unwilling to leave Harry home alone, took him with them to London. Of course, Harry spent the whole day carrying all their water bottles, cameras and bags full of whatever else they needed. He was forced to wait outside at all museums for the Dursley's were concerned he would "draw attention" to them. Even with the prospect of having to write a paper after each visit, it sure sounded exciting.  
  
The bell rang and Harry sprang up and walked out with Mandy.  
  
"This is so cool!" Mandy exclaimed, "London? I've never even been to London before!"  
  
"I have once, but it wasn't much fun.the Dursley's you know," Harry said. Mandy nodded, understandingly.  
  
"Well, I'm off to French, see you later," she said.  
  
"Bye," Harry said as he went to his locker to gather things for Algebra.  
  
Two and a half hours later Harry trudged into lunch. History, Algebra, Biology and Norwegian before lunch was not a fun schedule. Norwegian was pretty interesting however. Students were expected to take two languages throughout the course of their seven years. They had just gotten a new teacher who offered to teach Norwegian and Harry, deciding it sounded interesting, signed up. Professor Karn, they called him. He had a heavy accent, but it was still understandable. He was curious fellow however. When Harry had entered the room it seemed that Professor Karn had looked at him strangely, but a moment later he was looking away. Harry shrugged away this strange occurrence and received his food from the lunch counter. It was pizza day, pretty good food, especially compared to the meatloaf. Harry went and sat down at the table with Mandy, Jordan, Sean and Aidan.  
  
"Just had Norwegian with Professor Karn," Harry sighed.  
  
"How was it?" Mandy asked, "I've got it next." Mandy was taking Norwegian along with French. She refused to give French up, but needed another language for her credits.  
  
"It looks interesting. He talks a lot about his home there and the people. It's not too boring."  
  
"That's good," Mandy said, a relieved look coming to her face.  
  
"Man, I'm tired of school already, how many until Christmas break?" Aidan complained.  
  
"Lots," Jordan said, "c'mon it isn't that bad!"  
  
"Oh yes it is!" Aidan refuted heatedly. Harry nodded in agreement. He did realize, however, that it was better than being at home with the Dursleys.  
  
"Are you guys going to London as well?" Sean changed the subject. They all nodded in agreement. "I hope we all go on the same days, that would be awesome," he said excitedly.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Aidan loudly agreed.  
  
Harry smiled. It would be awesome to go to London all together.  
  
They spent the rest of the lunch period discussing London before heading off to their afternoon classes.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went by more quickly. He only had three classes: gym, English and World Cultures. Gym was pretty good, ever since he had stopped going to the same school as Dudley, things improved a lot. He seemed to be really good at games such as baseball (especially when batting), basketball and lacrosse.anything that involved hand-eye coordination. English appeared to just be a bunch of reading, writing and grammar. World Cultures looked fairly interesting. They would begin with studying Bulgaria, then move on to places like Romania, Ireland and America. When Harry arrived home that afternoon he went straight to his cupboard and flopped on his bed. He could tell it would be an interesting year.  
  
OOO  
  
The next day came before he knew it and he soon found himself sitting once more in British History. The class wasn't nearly as interesting as the day before, though they did receive a list of trip dates. Harry and Mandy were excited to see that the first trip was in just two and a half weeks.  
  
The bell rang and Harry quickly grabbed his things for Algebra. His teacher was Professor T. She didn't tell anyone her full last name, explaining that it was too long for anyone to pronounce and that even she had trouble saying it. He entered the room and took his seat in the front row. The bell rang and the teacher walked in.  
  
"Today we will begin our review of pre-algebra. It is very important that you work very hard, even though some of this will come easy to you. Please get out your notebooks and carefully take notes." She turned around and began to write on the board.  
  
That's when it happened, her hair, ever so slightly changed from brown to red. Harry gasped and looked around to see if anyone else noticed, but everyone was either intent on their notes or looking at him. Had he really been that loud?  
  
Apparently, "Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" Professor T asked.  
  
"N-n-no," Harry stuttered nervously. The confrontation had made him nervous though and suddenly a vase fell off of her desk. The class looked up in confusion.  
  
Professor T looked shocked and then calmed down, "Oh, sorry about that!" she smiled, "My fault!"  
  
Harry gaped at her, she had been nowhere near the desk! Nobody else had noticed that aspect apparently and all accepted her explanation.  
  
"Please do page seven, problems one to twenty," she said quickly, before going to the closet to get a broom. Harry got to his problems. He was half-way done when the bell rang.  
  
He was about leave when Professor T called to him, "Mr. Potter, could I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
Okay, slow beginning, I know, but I'm just intent on getting the story, not all the minor details. I hope you all liked it. Please Read and Review!!  
  
~Prongs~ 


End file.
